Wallabee Beatles
Wallabee Beatles '''is a young Monkey Faunus and Hunter in training. Who determined to become great but on his own terms and merits. Appearance Wallabee is easily recognizable by his blond hair in a bowl cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. His green eyes are not always visible, blocked by his hair. As a monkey faunus he has yellow furred monkey tail. Personality Wallabee is known for being the and the bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and alongside Nigel the best fighter in their circle of friends. These traits are largely due to the fact he is also impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and the outright harsh. Whilst his prowess in combat is almost unparalleled, he is also easily tricked and can be outsmarted by more savvy opponents. One of Wally 's most obvious traits is him exhibiting low intelligence. His sense of history is a garbled mix of irrelevant inaccuracies, as well as the fact he is unable to even spell his own number. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Abby. He is notably loyal as shown when he vowed to rescue Nigel and Abby, even after finding out they had been taken to another galaxy and even stood up to beings much more powerful than himself, including Omnimon and Sammael. Biography Early History Wacky Races Wally was among his friends to watch the Wacky Races at Nigel's house, at first he favoured Dick Dastardly to win cause of his car's appearance despite Nigel telling him about his cheating ways. But at the near end of the race he witnessed the sudden arrival of the Metal Maniacs and MEGAS XLR fighting the Grimm. Battle against Drago Independent Mall Wally showed up in the Independent Mall to find lots of people in costumes for Major Glory to decide who will be his sidekick (unknowingly to become his successor of the American Spirit), he thought it was ridiculous of how everyone dressed up to win his favour. When the mall was attacked by the Justice Friend's arch enemies, he decided to stay and prove himself when discovered by one of his favourite huntsmen Action Hank. His heroic acts and worked alongside another competitor Dee Dee O'Reilly, both earning the interested of Major Glory as possible candidates. Gem Homeworld Rescue Powers and Abilities As the top hand-to-hand combat specialist of his school, he is the most capable when it comes to physical fighting. There are few his age that can match him in hand-to-hand combat, and even fewer who can compete with his bravery. He was skilled enough to fight against a robot copy of Doctor Diablos during the attack on the mall. Since he was young, Wally’s uncle Lou Beatles had trained him so he could be prepared to become a real Hunter. The training was long and vigorous, conditioning his body to peak physical level and took it even further, learning how to ‘jump good’ as Uncle Lou called it which involved attaching heavy rocks to his body and making him preform various exercise in order to strengthen his muscles until he was ready to ‘jump good’. Wallabee Beatles represented the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. He had been engaged in fights with kids in his home country of Australia and began agility training at the earliest age, and continued to engage in intense regular rigorous exercises with his uncle to keep himself in peak condition. He was arguable the strongest kid in his entire school with only his friends, Nigel and Abby able to take him on and even then they relied on their agility and cunning rather strength to defeat him. If one were to look up the definition of a ‘one-man army’ in a dictionary they would likely see a picture of Wallabee Beatles. Aura Orange Semblance '''Combat Boost - Increases speed, strength, and reflexes beyond normal human levels for a short time, depending on Wallabee's endurance and Aura that appears as around him when his Semblance is activated, causing his hair to shoot up(like a Super Saiyan). Weapon Gold Buster - A pair of bracelets that transform into a pair of knuckle buster-like gauntlets with orange stripes, each connected to a golden metal bracelet respectively with a pair of metal hooked plates with spikes claws attached to the top of the gauntlets. Relationships Quotes * "COOL! A giant robot in the race and squashed those Grimm like bugs!" Gallery Wally icon.jpg|Wally's emblem Wally edited.jpeg|Wally with his monkey tail Background information Trivia * He has a poster of Action Hank but never signed it. * In GrimmFall Wally is a Faunus. Category:Characters Category:Faunus